El verdadero significado de la navidad
by Hikaru Tome
Summary: Un accidente de tren, tu vida cambia... (no se me ocurre un resumenl)


_**El verdadero significado de la navidad **_

Hyoma estaba sentado en el bordillo de la acera, Hikaru se acerca a él, era 25 de diciembre.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Hyoma!

-Hola Hikaru, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Bueno he oído la noticia y he venido a animarte.

-Gracias pero no hace falta, Gingka y Ryo ya lo han intentado así que déjame llorar en soledad, por favor.

-Si necesitas ayuda, avísame.

-Está bien.

-Cuenta conmigo, lo siento Hyoma.

-No importa, alguna vez tenía que pasar.- Hyoma mira al suelo con cara triste. El señor Hagane me ha dicho que podría pasar la navidad aquí y luego volver con Hokuto a la aldea.

Hikaru lo mira, se sienta con él en la acera.

-Ha sido todo tan repentino- dice Hikaru subiéndose las medias- Hyoma no es tu culpa que ellos no estén… ya sabes, los accidentes ocurren.

-Pero justamente tenía que ser el tren en el que viajaban mis padres por navidad, ojala me hubiera ido con ellos, así al menos ahora estaría en el cielo con ellos.

-O enterrado bajo tierra esperando a que te comieran los bichos- Hikaru sonríe- Dale gracias a la vida por estar aquí un día más…

-Aunque mis padres no estén- Hyoma suspira.

-Hey, Hyoma- Gingka sale de su casa que está justo detrás de Hyoma- ¿Cómo estás?

-Igual, es Navidad anímate…

-Es muy fácil decirlo para ti, a ti no te han fastidiado la navidad durante el resto de tu vida.

-Hyoma- Gingka susurra, mira hacia al suelo- Se que es doloroso perder aún familiar y más si son tus padres, y mucho más en navidad.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- le dice Hyoma gritando.

Hyoma sale corriendo. Hikaru mira a Gingka.

-Yo perdí a mi madre hace un par de años- dice Gingka.

-Pero tú aún tienes a tu padre, Hyoma no tiene a nadie.

Gingka mira hacia el horizonte.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

_**Mientras con Hyoma **_

-No es justo, porque precisamente hoy.

Un chico de pelo anaranjado y de ojos azules se acerca a él.

-¿Por qué así?

Hyoma mira al chico.

-Mi nombre es Toby, tengo 14 años… ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Mi nombre es Hyoma y tengo 13 años.

-Te llevo un año…. Esto… ¿qué te pasa?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

-Han muerto tus padres… ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Es un secreto, y si los secretos se cuentan ya no son secretos.

Hyoma mira a Toby por encima del hombro. Sonreía animado.

-Tienes muy poco tacto… ¿verdad?

-Es que si la vida te da limones tienes que hacer una limonada.

-Ya, pero mis limones están pochos.

Toby se echa a reír.

-Escúchame, soy tu ángel de la guarda, por así decirlo, no es que lo sea, más o menos, él está de vacaciones y yo necesitaba este trabajo para comprarme unos videojuegos.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando ocurrió el accidente de tren?

Toby miro a Hyoma.

-Yo no puedo cambiar el futuro, va contra las normas.

-¿Y por qué demonios no te saltaste esas normas para salvarlos?

Toby me mira y suspira.

-Escúchame, yo perdí a mi madre cuando tan solo tenía 9 años, y deje de hablar con Dios.- Toby baja la cabeza- pasaron 2 años, el mundo peligraba y por un solo momento me sentí solo… ¿y sabes que hice?

Hyoma niega con la cabeza.

-Me arme de valor y dije esto con el último aliento que me quedaba: Dios si estas hay, si aún no me has abandonado todavía, te lo suplico, haz que esto paré, sé que no hemos hablado mucho tú y yo desde hace años… en verdad desde que murió mi madre, yo quería que la salvarás, que la dejarás quedarse conmigo, pero en cambio te la llevaste. Así que, si todavía no me has abandonado haz que el silencio deje de llevarse todo el sonido, haz que el Demonio no venza, siempre vence el bien y tú eres el bien…

Hyoma lo miro incrédulo.

-¿Por qué dices que el silencio deje de llevarse el sonido?

-El silencio total no existe, y si existe es porque el mundo se está muriendo… aún no me has dejado acabar.

-¿Y qué paso después? – Hyoma sonríe- Falso ángel.

Toby lo mira enojado.

-Prefiero el término ` ángel substituto´.

-¿Y crees que me voy a tragar eso?

-A mi me da igual.- Toby mira hacia el cielo- Después de un rato comprendí que no estaba solo, mis amigos estaban allí para apoyarme- Toby se sentó en la acera- aquellos eran mis verdaderos amigos y no los que habían huido al verme en peligro.-Toby volvió a mirar al cielo y dijo: Aquella misma noche Fidel me conto una historia… ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- dice Hyoma resoplando.

Toby sonríe.

-Hace un par de años, me encontré con Jack haya donde los arboles cantan, los peces silban y los pájaros cantan, él estaba mirando hacia el frente, estaba mirando una puesta del Sol.-Toby miro hacia la izquierda- Jack miro hacia Fidel, por un instante parecía como si fuera otra persona y me dijo: La oscuridad se traga otra vez a la luz, y la luz se tragara mañana a la oscuridad, y así será todos y cada uno de los días hasta que la luz desaparezca- Toby se abrocho la chaqueta- Fidel le dijo: ¿Y por qué la luz tiene que desaparecer?, Jack lo miro por un segundo la luz es el Sol y el Sol algún día se apagara. Sin embargo la oscuridad no tiene ese problema. Una vela se apaga si viene una fuerte ráfaga de aire, y así es el espíritu de los buenos, si alguien bueno sufre pasa a formar parte del mal porque se pone de parte de la venganza.

Toby miro hacia el suelo.

-Pero eso no es verdad, no todos se dejan llevar por la venganza- dijo Hyoma.

-Tú lo has dicho, pero la mayoría de las veces ocurre así. O al menos donde vivo.

-Ya me voy a casa- dice- No le veo sentido a esto.

-Acompáñame, quiero de mostrarte algo.

Hyoma se mareo y se cayó al suelo.

Después de un par de minutos Hyoma se despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice – pero qué diablos.

Hyoma se aleja del acantilado.

-Toby, Toby.- No se escucha nada.

En el fondo se ve a Gingka y a Hikaru:

-Hyoma ¿Cómo has subido hay?- dice Gingka.

-No sé.

-Espera que te ayudo a bajar,- dice Gingka.

-Cuidado que puede ser peligroso- le dice Hyoma.

-Gingka, espera que te ayudo.- dijo Hikaru.

Gingka escalo poco a poco el gran acantilado, al llegar arriba, mira a Hyoma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Más o menos, ¿Cómo he subido aquí?

-Tú sabrás.- Dijo Gingka- ¿Alguna idea de cómo bajar?

Hyoma se golpea la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Subes aquí sin un plan?

-Perdón, he reaccionado por instinto, estabas en peligro.

-Y ahora estamos los dos en peligro.- dice Hyoma.

-¿Estáis bien chicos?- dice Hikaru.

-No mucho, no sabemos cómo bajar.- dice Gingka intentando no mirar hacia el suelo.

De repente la plataforma de piedra sobre la que están sé de rumba. Hyoma cierra los ojos fuertemente y en ese instante se cae de la cama, abre los ojos; está en su casa, Toby lo mira.

-Amigo no es aquel con el que hablas, amigo es aquel al que le importas.

Hyoma, mira hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya es 26 de diciembre, feliz navidad, ya acabo mi turno.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, mi nombre es Toby T. si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírsela a tus amigos, porque ellos estarán hay para ayudarte.

Toby sonríe y sale por la ventana.

Hyoma baja las escaleras.

-Buenos días Hyoma… ¿Ya mejor?

-Algo confuso… ¿Qué paso ayer?

-Un chico joven te trajo a casa, se te notaba agotado- Gingka finge sonreír.

-Siento lo de ayer.

-No importa, yo también me comportaría así si hubiese perdido a mis padres- dice Gingka bajando la mirada.

-Gingka, te aprecio mucho y no quiero perderte- le dice Hyoma-. Existen pocos amigos cómo tú, y hasta el día de hoy no me he dado cuenta de lo valiosa que es tu amistad.

Gingka se sonroja.

-¿Paso algo que yo debería saber?- pregunta Gingka.

-No nada, nada de nada. –Hyoma se ríe. Mira por un instante hacia el techo- Hoy es el entierro.

-Lo superaras estoy seguro de ello- Gingka le levanta el pulgar en signo de aprobación y le guilla un ojo.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello.- dice mirando a los ojos a Gingka.

-De seguro que lo harás. Feliz Navidad Hyoma, dudo que a tus padres les hubiera gustado que estés triste en navidad.

-Sí de eso estoy seguro, Gingka.

Hyoma sale fuera de la casa en busca de algo o de alguien. Y se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a ver a ese chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio llamado Toby T.


End file.
